The Wrong Click
by Kidou Corpse
Summary: Looks like the wrong somebody turned their browser on the wrong URL at the wrong time. "An' tha people concerned are so gonna be dead", Shiro said.


The Wrong Click  
_  
A/N-Well, I know this sort of idea isn't really original (I think I saw a few stories like this before), but it was something really random that just popped in my head. It's been a while since I posted my last (and first) story here, and I also have my Operation Summer FanFiction! thing on-going, so... Get ready to read some more stories 'coz.. What the heck, I'm blabbing. Have fun reading~!_

* * *

It all started when Ichigo was browsing his Facebook account.

"Oh look Shiro", he exclaimed happily. "Keigo already uploaded our pics from the beach trip last week!". Shiro hurriedly walked to the computer terminal and peered over his brother's shoulder. He saw pictures of Keigo dancing to the beat of some Korean song entitled Nobody that was being played over the radio. Ichigo chuckled at that, remembering that he was the one who dared him to do that and the fool gamely accepted the challenge presented.

There were also pictures of the girls, Inoue, Rukia, Mizuiro and Tatsuki, hanging out by the hotel's luxurious lounge, shopping bags in tow, full blown grins pasted on their faces.  
"Rukia-chan's smile looks as if she just forced it", Shiro said thoughtfully.

Ichigo chose to ignore the remark and scrolled down the window. This time he gasped.  
"Keigo took pictures of us while ASLEEP?!", he nearly shrieked. Shiro saw the said photos. There was one photo of them, in bed, back to back, hugging their enormous pillows. Ichigo had a childish look on his face, while he was asleep open-mouthed. His face slowly turned red with every second staring at the picture. He turned away.

"Can we check tha' later? I wanna see somethin'…", he offered, hoping that his brother would agree. As expected, he said yes. He got out of the chair, let Shiro sit and glanced at the window. He ignored the other teen for the meantime, letting him get his share of Internet surfing. He sat at his bed, casually leafing at a couple of magazines. The sounds of keys being tapped on the keyboard and their calm breathing filled Ichigo's room.

A minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Ichigo, you should check this one out", Rukia greeted while she entered the room. He sighed.

"What now?", he complained. For the past few days Rukia was busying herself with the business of forcing Ichigo to go to boring, senseless websites.

She pushed Shiro away from the computer terminal, earning herself a couple of muttered curses from Shiro and a big sigh from Ichigo. She pointed the cursor to the URL bar and typed in ''.

"What's this?", Shiro asked. "Website got a hold of yer lousy stories an' asked ya to post 'em?" Ichigo stifled a giggle. Rukia hissed at the two.

She clicked on the word 'anime' and scrolled down to search for the anime entitled "Bleach".

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this", Ichigo whispered to Shiro. They both gulped.

Rukia continued her search until she found what she was looking for.

"Wha' tha' heck was tha' all 'bout?!", Shiro complained at Rukia, who gave way for the two male teens to see what is being shown on the screen. She didn't answer the younger teen's question and simply let the web browser speak for itself.

"What the…", Ichigo began. Shiro peeked too, curious and mystified at the same time.  
"See, you two have a lot of 'rumors' going 'round the Net. And that's the only tip of the iceberg-there's a heck lotta more. You also have fan sites, fan-made pictures, fan clubs…"  
She was only stopped with the fact that both of the teens were as pale as a sheet paper. Shiro looked the same, except that… Well, he looks thunderstruck.  
There was 5 minutes of awkward/shocked silence.

"…"

"Wha' tha hell is all this?!", Shiro spluttered as Ichigo slowly blushed beet red as he read the content of one so-called "rated M" story.  
"I WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!", Ichigo screamed, his voice tinged with embarrassment, hatred, fury and confusion.  
Rukia hastily stifled a giggle as Shiro's cheeks were colored bright pink.

The next moment, Ichigo's embarrassment turned to pure rage. He began throwing out some of his things out. He was on the verge of throwing the poor Rukia outside too, thank God his younger brother was there to beg him not to.

"Ohhhh, tha people concerned are so gonna be dead", Shiro said with a malicious chuckle, mercifully recovering after that 'incident', deciding that it was pretty normal to have fans, after all.  
Rukia could only laugh with Shiro's statement.

OWARI

* * *

_Did cha like it? Did cha? Did cha did cha did cha????? :P Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and flames would be.. Well, extiguished! XD_


End file.
